


No Such Luck

by Mrs_Han



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mrs-Han Request Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Han/pseuds/Mrs_Han
Summary: You try comforting Jumin, who in turn tries to shield his feelings for you.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	No Such Luck

**Author's Note:**

> "$10 say that in day 7 of Jumin’s route MC introduced him to fried chicken bought in KFC (to cheer him up) maybe they spent the rest of the day watching doramas in the couch while eating said fried chicken. Good luck with the blog! “You are doing amazing sweetie”"

“Hoo~! My head is swimming!” Your arm dropped like a weight as you somehow managed to cradle a glass of wine.

Jumin watched you closely while swirling his glass. Any chance of him offering you any more wine was gone, but at least you were with him.

_**Yes, at least you are by my side.** _

“MC, I think that’s enough,” Jumin said as he reached over to grab your glass. “You should stop before you get too drunk.”

You pulled your glass out of his reach. “No! I am on a quest!”

Jumin let out a bemused laugh. “What is your quest, MC?”

“To cheer up Jumin Han!!”

**_‘Don’t kiss her. Stop thinking about it. She is a guest in your home. She’ll file a restraining order against you if you try to kiss her. So don’t.’_ **

“Is that so, MC…?” Jumin asked meekly.

“You’ve been having a hard time, no? That’s why Jaehee sent me here, yes it - _hyup_! - yes, it is!”

The very mention of Jaehee’s name made Jumin’s stoic poker face return. He didn’t want to hear that you came to his penthouse because his assistant had sent you there; he wanted to listen to you say you were worried about him again. He wanted to hear from your lips how you were concerned, and how your concern brought you into his world.

He wasn’t that lucky, though. And he knew that.

“Jumin, Jumin!” You lightly nudged his arm and pointed at the television screen. “Look! It’s W!”

Jumin turned his attention to the screen in front of him. He had indulged in the new drama for the past week, and you had done the same. An eagerness built up within him, but he knew to calm himself before he bored you with his observations about the show.

“Have you seen it, Jumin?” You asked, your speech slightly slurred.

He looked at you and nodded politely.

“You know what we should do? Jumin? We should order some fried chicken! And watch the new episode together! And then, we should map out what will happen next!”

Maybe it was because you were drunk. But that eagerness Jumin had shooed away was back with a vengeance.

“Do you want some fried chicken?” He asked.

“KFC! KFC!” You chanted.

Jumin tilted his head and raised a brow. “What’s a KFC?”

“It stands for Kentucky Fried Chicken, Jumin!”

“Kentucky…” his eyes slowly widened. “… I will get a private jet ready.”

You shifted towards him. “Huh? Wait, what for?”

“For our flight to the United States. Kentucky is there.” Jumin stood up, threw his jacket on, and fixed his cuff sleeves.

You burst out laughing. And Jumin’s eyes widened as soon as he heard you.

_**Even your laugh was beautiful.** _

“Oh! No, Jumin! KFC is here! It’s a fast-food chain!”

Jumin slowly lowered his phone. “Really? Oh. I’ll have one of my bodyguards get it, then.”

“Okay ~!” You adjusted yourself on the couch and yanked on Jumin’s sleeve. “Ah, the show is about to start! Sit next to me, Juju, sit, sit!”

 _Juju_? He blushed. Seven had called him that, and he was annoyed.

You called him that... and he would have loved to hear it again.

He did as you said and slid into the seat beside you.

## ~ ~~ ~

Usually, the women who were around him tried to be as polite as possible. _Especially_ when they ate. They were prim and proper, napkins on laps, straight backs, and forks and knives on hand at all times.

But you were comfortably different. You ate your pieces of chicken without worrying about how you looked. You didn’t care if a few crumbs stuck onto your face or fell onto your plate.

He felt more at ease because of you.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Jumin?” Your eyes stayed glued to the television, but your fingers brushed against his knee as an acknowledgment to him.

**_The sound of my name on your lips excites me._ **

Jumin looked at the chicken breast on his plate. “I need to get some utensils.”

“Why? Be adventurous, I’d say! Step outside of your comfort zone, like this!” You grabbed a drumstick and sank your teeth into it.

_**An innocent, happy-go-lucky soul… yes, that’s what you are.** _

“Go ahead! It’s delicious!” You took another bite.

Jumin brought a drumstick to his mouth and nibbled at it. You observed him as his lips met the meat of the chicken, and giggled; it looked like he was kissing his food.

He looked up, a piece of chicken skin stuck to his lips. “This is… very good. Unlike anything I’ve tasted before.”

“You mean it~?” You teased and passed him a napkin.

“Of course, yes.” Jumin took a hefty, generous bite and grabbed the napkin from you. “I never knew that food drenched in oil and preservatives could be this —“

“Shh~” you stopped him by resting your hand on his lips, “just enjoy it!”

_**You make me feel giddy. Even free. Who am I to deny you?** _

Jumin pulled your hand away and grinned. “As you wish, MC.”

## ~ ~~ ~

“No, no!!” You leaned forward, the chicken now cold and ignored. “Did he just shoot her?!”

Jumin frowned and leaned towards the television. “MC, wait, and watch… the bullet didn’t even go through her.”

“Are they sure this is a romance?!” You pouted.

Jumin took a sip of water. “Yes. But look, Kang Chul sees that Oh Yeon-Joo is different, and he wants to protect her.”

“I dunno.” Your cheeks puffed out. “If I were her, I’d want to end the webtoon right then and there.”

Jumin laughed. “She can’t do that. She’s stuck in his world for now, and he isn’t willing to let her go.”

**_Just as I don’t want to let you go._ **

“Pfft.” You stretched your arms over your head. “I’m sleepy…”

“Oh? Give me just a moment. I’ll have my bed prepared for you to —“

Before he could finish, you had already snuggled against him, your head against his shoulder.

Jumin cleared his throat. “MC? You should —“

“No!” You snuggled against him further. “No, I… I want _you_ … you’re comfortable…”

He could feel his control slipping away from him steadily. No, he had to remain calm. For you.

“You’re going to feel uncomfortable after a while, MC,” Jumin said, a smile tugging at his lips. “I insist you rest on the bed.”

“Mm… kay… give me five… ten… fifteen minutes.”

He wasn’t about to let you sleep slouched against him for fifteen minutes. He curled his arm under your legs, placed his other hand on your back, and lifted you.

You lightly kicked your leg up. “Mm… you’re still sad, no…? Stupid Sarah… and Glam, just… messing everything up…”

Jumin moved to the bed and lay you down like you were the most fragile piece of glass created by man. “Sad? I feel at peace because of you, MC. Don’t worry about cleaning up,” Jumin pulled the bedsheets over you, delicately tucking you into bed. “I’ll have it taken care of.”

He began to move away from you; the sooner he did that, the more control he’d regain.

“Wait, wait… Jumin…”

“Yes, MC?”

“Don’t leave…”

Jumin hesitated. You were drunk, and you didn’t know what you were saying.

**_But then again… who am I to deny you?_ **

“I’ll stay by you until you fall asleep, MC. How does that sound?”

“No,” you pouted, “we still need to… map out what we think will happen in the next episode of W! No sleep, sleep is for the…” you yawned. “… for the weak…!”

“You look rather weak right now if that’s the case, MC,” Jumin teased.

You stuck your tongue out at him. As a form of retaliation, he tightened the sheets around you.

“Please,” he laughed, “sleep. Let me take care of you now.”

“But I didn’t do anything to help you,” you pouted. “I just… got drunk and made a mess with all the… all the chicken…”

“That’s not the case,” Jumin said firmly. “Your presence alone has helped me in more ways than one.”

“You’re just nice,” you smiled, “I’d much rather you be honest.”

“You want me to be honest?” Jumin sat close to you, his gray eyes showing you how true, how sincere he could be. “I’ll be honest. Your very presence has shaken me up. The three hours and fifty minutes you’ve spent here have made me think thoughts I don’t normally think. I want you to stay here, with me constantly. I want to feel your hand on my cheek, and I want to feel your skin rub against mine. I want to hold you, embrace you, make you mine. I want to feel my lips against yours, MC. I want to feel how it is to kiss you for the first time. I want to indulge in these feelings I have, _only_ for you, at this moment, as they are, _right now_.”

He wished a soap-opera-like scene would come to fruition; you would jump into his arms and make all of his wishes come true.

But instead, you blinked and smiled. “I think you’re drunk too, Jumin.”

**_Of course… no such luck existed._ **

“You’re right,” Jumin smiled. “I may have had more than I’m used to. I apologize for my behavior.” He ran his hand through your hair absentmindedly. “Sleep now. We’ll map out the rest of W tomorrow, hm?”

You whined softly but did as he said and wiggled further into the sheets. “Jumin…”

“Yes, MC?”

“Nng… good night…”

“… Good night, princess.”

_**You’re safe. You’re here. You’re with me.** _

_**That’s all the luck I need.** _


End file.
